1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a construction for mounting a terminal into a circuit board, a circuit board connector and a method of mounting it to a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
German Patent Publication No. 19608168 and FIG. 9 herein disclose a terminal that can be mounted to a circuit board without soldering. With reference to FIG. 9, the terminal 1 has a needle-eye shape formed by two resilient contacts 2 that bulge arcuately out so that a deformation permitting space 3 is defined between the resilient contacts 2. The terminal 1 is used with a circuit board 6 that has a through hole 7 with a contact portion 8 formed on the inner circumferential surface of the through hole 7. The two resilient contacts 2 deform resiliently and close as the terminal 1 is pressed through the through hole 7. Thus, the resilient contacts 2 are pressed against the inner circumferential surface of the through hole 7 by resilient forces acting in their opening directions. As a result, the terminal 1 is locked so as not to come out and establishes electrical connection with the contact portion 8 of the through hole 7.
The terminal 1 must be pressed with a stable pressing force through the through hole 7 against the forces of the resilient contacts 2. A jig contact 4 may bulge out toward opposite sides at a position above the resilient contacts 2 of the terminal 1. The resilient contacts 2 then are inserted through the through hole 7 by bringing a jig 5 into contact with the jig contact portion 4 to press the terminal 1.
Difficulties may arise in attempts to regulate a degree of pressing by the jig 5. If the degree of pressing becomes excessive, the lower edge of the jig contact 4 is pressed against the circuit board 6. Thus, an electrically conductive path 9 on the surface of the circuit board 6 may be damaged.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to enable a terminal to be mounted into a circuit board easily, securely and without damaging the circuit board.